


I Lost a Bet

by Frappexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I'm sorry for this, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frappexo/pseuds/Frappexo
Summary: Yixing isn’t someone who likes to go down the street with only his boxers on; to hide in a park just to keep people from seeing how his almost-naked body looks like; and even less to risk being catalogued as a nudist. But he’s a man of his word and he’s not willing to lose his pride just because some stupid bet Luhan got out of his sleeve to prove himself right.He can’t say that he’s not happy with the outcome, though… Not when he gets to know that in this crazy world there’s someone who’s more than glad to share the embarrassment of being naked in public with him, even if that someone doesn’t even know who Yixing is.





	I Lost a Bet

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  There's a lot of embarrassement, and blushing, and smiling, and I'm really sorry for that— _or maybe not._  
>   
>  The song for this story is:
> 
> **“Katchi”** by **Oftenbach**
> 
> You can find it [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/frappexo/playlist/2yB6x1MZxY6RwEth58qFAf) .  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> •*.¸¸.•*✦*•.¸¸.*•
> 
>  
> 
>   
> **DISCLAIMER**  
>   
>  I do not own anything that is not the story itself. I am not affiliated with EXO, SM Entertainment, or Luhan, and I take no responsibility for the misuse and/or misinterpretation of the content posted here.
> 
> Any similarity that this fanfiction and/or the character(s) may have with another fanfiction or real-life events, is mere coincidence.  
>   
>  **English is not my first language.**  
> 

 

Yixing had never thought that his Saturday afternoon would involve being hidden behind the bushes of the park near his apartment, covering his naked self. This morning he had thought that he would spend his day resting after the long week he had had—trying to become a dentist was more tiring that he had imagined, and even more now that his professor had offered him to be his assistant in his dental office. It had excited him a lot in the beginning, and don’t misunderstand him, he still was, but now he was starting to miss his relatively free time.

That’s why, when his professor had told him that he could have free this weekend, he had imagined that he would just lie down in the couch all day and catch up with his favorite series after not having watched it for probably 3 weeks, but oh, how wrong he had been! Yet he couldn’t say that he didn’t see this coming… It was quite predictable and he should’ve had realized that he would end up in his current position when he heard what Luhan wanted from him.

That guy… He was such a terrible roommate and the worst best friend ever! With his constant obsession to prove how people were always wrong—or more of how he was, according to Luhan himself, _always_ right—he had threw another bet that, whether Yixing had reacted fast enough, would’ve he managed to evade before it was too late. Not that he had had another option, anyway, but still…

It was Luhan’s fault.

 

 

 

**_[One hour ago or so…]_ **

 

 

 

_“Hey, Xing! Look! I’ve discovered something crazy!”_

_Yixing turned his eyes away from the TV to see a very excited Luhan standing next to the entrance of their kitchen, holding a glass. He couldn’t help but to chuckle at his best friend’s joy. “What are you up to this time?”_

_“Not much… I’ve been making a research about paper and water and—“_

_“Why would you do that?” Yixing interrupted, still not being used to Luhan’s weird behavior, even after their 11 years of friendship._

_“Because I was curious?” Luhan stared at him, scowling. “Why else, Yixing!”_

_“I don’t know, maybe because you’re weird?” he retorted, enjoying way too much the other’s disapproval face._

_“The point is,” Luhan continued, ignoring completely his comment, “that I got to discover something amazing.”_

_“What could be so amazing about water and paper that has you so excited?” Yixing asked, turning his head again to the TV, not really wanting to listen to_ Luhan’s infamous ramble™ _about how_ ‘science and curiosity make things more interesting than they already are’.

_“Well, you know that paper is—_ Pay attention, Xing _!”_

_The younger sighed, and after pausing the TV, he sat properly in the couch to give his complete attention to his best friend. “I’m full ears…”_

_“Good. You know that paper isn’t the most resistant material in the world.”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“Yeah. And like, whenever it comes in contact with, for example, water, it just simply doesn’t survive, right?”_

_“… Right.”_

_“Right. So, I saw that with putting a paper covering a glass with water, just like this”—Luhan covered with one hand the glass he was holding, simulating the correct way to do it—“you can make the water stay inside of it when you turn it upside down.”_

_Yixing stared in disbelief to the crazy man in front of him, not believing what his ears had heard. “… You can’t do that.”_

_Luhan put down his hands again. He quirked an eyebrow up, a smirk appearing on his lips. “Wanna bet?”_

_“No.”_

_“Deal. So, taking into account how weak paper is—”_

_“I said I don’t wanna bet…” Yixing frowned. Did Luhan suddenly no longer understand Mandarin?_

_“Then it would be impossible to keep water from leaking if we were to put a paper on top of the glass.” He was ignoring Yixing again. “But,” he continued, moving to get into the kitchen, “I discovered that it’s not impossible to make water not to leak.”_

_“I think you’ve already made that point clear.” Yixing sighed again and got up from the couch, walking to stand next to Luhan in the kitchen._

_“I was just checking if you were paying attention,” the elder teased while filling the glass with water. “But before doing this, what will I get if I win this bet?”_

_“I said I don’t want to bet, so you get nothing. Just the satisfaction of having won,” Yixing mentioned, not really interested in making an_ actual _bet with Luhan. Yet he saw how the elder was deep in thought already formulating in his brain a list of things he wanted from Yixing. It was after a minute of thinking that Luhan’s eyes flashed some kind of mischievous when he knew he was going to regret having left the couch._

_“I already know…” the other told, smirking a little._

_“And that is…?”_

_“I want you to go around the park naked.”_

_“What?! Hell, no!” Yixing shook his head repeatedly. “I’m not doing that!”_

_“Hell, yes, you’re doing that.”_

_“No!” Yixing repeated. “What’s the point? You don’t get anything from it!”_

_“Oh, I do!” Luhan affirmed with an ugly smirk still plastered on his face. “You have no idea of how much I enjoy making you suffer. It’s like”—he narrowed his eyes, as if thinking about something deep—“a weird satisfaction of knowing I can do anything I want because in the end I’m your best friend and you won’t do anything to avoid my happiness.” He finally nodded, to then turn his back to Yixing, looking for something._

_“You’re stupid.” Yixing deadpanned. “And I’m sure that seeing me naked isn’t your biggest source of happiness, so change what you want. I won’t do it.”_

_Luhan, after having found what he was looking for—apparently a piece of paper—just blinked at his best friend, and then, when the ugly smirk came back, asked, “Are you a chicken?”_

_Oh, wasn’t he playing dirty… Yixing knew Luhan was teasing with the intention of making him accept. He was calling him a_ chicken _! He had never liked to be called a chicken, but he had his reasons. Who wants to be called that when you’re not?! That’s a pretty common weakness for men who want to keep their pride intact, isn’t it? And it’s not as if it was a big weakness for him, anyway… Yeah, Yixing wasn’t weak at all._

_“It’s a deal,” he replied, extending his hand for Luhan to stretch it._

_Well… maybe he was just a little weak._

_Luhan beamed and shook the hand in front of him, adding, “Don’t worry, I won’t let you stay outside for more than 10 minutes.”_

_Yixing scoffed but he didn’t change his mind. He had some pride to take care of, and he wouldn’t let the other win just to prove himself the smartest—though he had a weird feeling in his guts that this wouldn’t turn out well._

_Luhan took the piece of paper and put it above the glass, covering it, and turning to look at Yixing in the eyes he proclaimed, “It’s always a pleasure to bet with you, my friend!”_

_Yixing rolled his eyes._

_“Now, let’s do this at the count of 3…”_

_And he just silently began to pray._

_“1…”_

Dear whoever is listening…

_“2…”_

Please don’t let him be right.

_“3!”_

Amen.

_Luhan quickly turned the glass over and after that, everything seemed to go in slow motion… Luhan was still really excited; Yixing was scrunching his face up, holding back his breath; the glass was now upside down; and dammit, the water was still there._

_They remained in silence for a few seconds, until Yixing, defeated, exclaimed, “No! Why?! How?! That’s— It’s not fair!”_

_“Yes! Yes!” Luhan screamed, fist up in the air. “I can’t believe it worked!”_

_“No…” Yixing whined, one of his hands placed on his forehead._

_“Told you it was possible!”_

_“But how?!”_

_“You’ll see”—Luhan contentedly started to explain after having put the glass on the counter—“when you turn the glass over, on the paper are working two different pressures; water pressure from the inside, and atmospheric pressure from the outside. It is easy to know that atmospheric pressure is greater than that of water because it’s literally surrounding the glass, and the whole place, actually._

_“So, since we have more pressure from the outside than from the inside, the water can’t, like, push the paper to get out. That’s how it stays inside the glass.”_

_A full pout made its presence on Yixing’s face and although he was an_ almost-graduated-23-years-old _man, he was more than sure that he looked worse than a kid._

_“Don’t sulk, Xing… It’s your fault for having accepted, in the first place.” Luhan put a hand on his shoulder, probably wanting to look less excited than he really was, without succeeding._

_“I told you I didn’t want to bet… All of this is_ your _fault.”_

_“Maybe, but I’m not the one who lost, so…” Luhan shrugged, a big smile creeping up his face. “This is why I tell you that you should read more. Then you would’ve known about atmospheric pressure.”_

_“Why would I want to know about pressures and all that science shit, when I’m about to become a dentist?!”_

_“It’s scientific general culture.” Luhan shrugged again. “Besides, why wouldn’t you want to know? Science and curiosity make things mor—“_

_“Yeah, more interesting than they already are; I know that!” Yixing shrugged his shoulder, shoving away Luhan’s hand. “When do I have to pay the stupid bet?”_

_“Whenever you want! I’m not that desperate to see you naked.” Luhan teased, ignoring Yixing’s glare. “Though I would like it to be as soon as possible before you forget about it, if you don’t mind.”_

_“As soon as possible as in 80 years?”_

_“Ew, no! Imagine your, what? 103?”—Luhan contorted his face, thinking—“Yeah, your 103-years-old self! That’s gross! I’ve already got shivers with only thinking about it.” He shook his body, simulating the chills. “Let’s just do this soon!”_

_“Fine.” Yixing got out of the kitchen, plopping himself on the couch again, and pressed the play button. “Let me know when it’s soon, then.” He watched for a few seconds until Luhan walked out from the kitchen, and taking the remote control, he turned off the TV. “Hey! I was watching!”_

_“Not anymore. I’ve just decided that_ ‘as soon as possible’ _is right now.”_

_“Right now as in, right now at this very moment?!” Yixing asked, eyebrows rising up in surprise._

_“Yes, at this very moment.” Luhan turned to walk to the main door. “Now move! We’ve got some things to do.”_

_It was only 3-and-something in the afternoon! Couldn’t he wait for it to be at least a little darker, when there were barely people walking around the park? “Can’t you just wait? I would really like to keep people’s eyes away from me, if it’s not much to ask.”_

_“No, I can’t. Now move than I’m getting old here!” Luhan clapped his hands, seemingly too excited for this—but of course he would be; he wouldn’t miss an opportunity to embarrass him._

_Yixing stared at the other for a few seconds before groaning and getting up from the couch. “Sometimes I wonder why I’m still friends with you,” he muttered when he reached the door._

_Luhan only laughed and after getting out of the apartment, he put an arm around Yixing’s shoulders. “Come on! Having me in your life is not that bad.”_

_“It’s not that good either.”_

_“Sorry about that, but I’m your best friend! It’s my job to make you suffer.”_

_“I don’t want you to be my best friend anymore,” Yixing deadpanned, frowning at the sound of Luhan’s stupid laugh._

 

 

 

Yeah, it had all been Luhan’s fault. But that didn’t really matter, anyway, because now he was found standing behind a bush with only his boxers on, waiting for his best friend to decide when it was convenient to give him his clothes back. And the worst part of this awful situation was that his stomach was furiously grumbling, making the whole scenario a total tragedy—now he regretted more than ever having only fed himself off popcorn since he had woken up.

He moved his eyes all over the places they could reach, trying to find his friend, but he was nowhere to be seen. Once they arrived, Luhan made him stand behind the bush to get his clothes off. He offered—or more like _demanded_ —to take care of the pieces of fabric for him. He just walked away then, taking away not only his clothes, but his phone as well. And Yixing would’ve run after him, but, well, he wasn’t in the proper conditions to do so.

He now was just wishing for his professor not to have given him a free weekend. At this hour he would probably be taking care of a patient with cavities, or performing a mouthwash; doing braces adjustments or taking x-rays of someone’s jaw. The next time he will either refuse to take a free weekend, or make sure that he won’t be in the same place as Luhan when the latter is feeding his curiosity.

Yixing sighed, wondering where the guy was. He couldn’t have possibly gone back to their apartment; he wasn’t evil enough to leave him in this situation. And even so, Yixing knew better. He had always considered his best friend to have the soul of a kid because Luhan was… well, he was a curious person, just like a kid. So yes, knowing him, he was surely at this moment examining a tree or anything else that had caught his attention, oblivious to the fact that his best friend was having a hard tim—

“Why are you hiding?” A voice asked, startling him.

Yixing turned to see a guy standing in front of the bush. How much time he had been looking at Yixing, he didn’t know, but okay, _hello, there_ … He was a brunette guy, with _really_ handsome features. He had a pair of brown orbs that were sparkling something that Yixing assumed was curiosity— _what’s with everyone being so curious?_ His nose was on point. His eyebrows were on point. His mouth was on _freaking_ point. The guy as a whole was on point. A total A++, if you asked Yixing.

He discovered himself staring at the guy more than what was needed— _how not to stare, though_ —so he slightly coughed, trying not to think about the physical appearance of the guy. “Uhm, sorry?”

“I asked why you’re hiding.”

_Oh, that was!_

“I… I’m not… I’m not hiding.”

“Then why are you there?” the other asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I’m looking for someone.”

“Behind a bush?” on-point guy raised an eyebrow.

“We’re playing hide and seek.”

_Really, Yixing?_

The other didn’t seem to mind his weird answer because he then smiled and _oh, god, someone please stop him!_ That was the most beautiful smile Yixing had ever seen, and boy, had he seen beautiful smiles before—dentists are lucky people, okay?

“Hadn’t you just said that you weren’t hiding?”

Yixing internally face-palmed himself. “I’m the one who’s seeking,” he answered, still not fully recovered from _that_ smile.

“I see…” On-point guy looked like he wanted to laugh, pursing his lips to prevent a smile from appearing— _thank you!_ “And do you need help? We can go find whoever is hiding from you.”

“Uh…” _If that means you’ll stay more time here, then yes._ “No? I mean, no, I’m fine. He will come back… eventually.”

“And will this _‘he’_ come back with your clothes or…?”

_What the hell?!_ He felt his face turning probably 5 shades darker and his eyes popping out more than what was considered normal. He now surely wanted to kill Luhan more than ever… He took several seconds to reply, not really knowing what to say. His brain at this very moment was just as embarrassed as his face, and that wasn’t a good combination. He coughed yet again, and with a voice that wasn’t heard at all confident, he said, “I’m counting on him to do it.”

On-point guy— _does he have a name?_ —snorted just to immediately pretend he was sneezing.

“… Bless you.” Yixing raised an eyebrow, not having believed at all this guy’s act. He really hoped he wasn’t an actor because he was terrible at it.

The other just looked back at Yixing with an innocent face. “Thank you, I’m allergic to bushes.”

“Sure…” Yixing rolled his eyes, letting out a slight laugh. And then… he just didn’t know what else to say.

He was a great conversationalist, always having something interesting to say—those were people’s words—but at the moment he was short on words. He felt uncomfortable under these _naked-ish_ circumstances, and just to add more, he also had in front of him a completely _on-point-A++-attractive_ stranger—those were his own words—who was probably just entertaining himself with Yixing’s unfortunate position.

He wandered his eyes all over the place again, trying to catch a glimpse of Luhan, and even though the man was still nowhere in his peripheral view, he didn’t stop searching, trying hard not to land his eyes on the guy again. Maybe ignoring him would lead the boy to leave—which would be such a big tragedy, because having his number stored on his phone was something that Yixing wouldn’t mind.

_Maybe in another life, Xing_ … he thought. _Stupid Luhan_ … He was now more than sure that he would stop being friends with him as soon as having safely arrived to their apartment. He would miss him, though; it wasn’t as if 11 years of friendship didn’t matter and not having Luhan in his life would have him—

“… naked?”

Yixing blinked, a little confused by not having understood the question— _again_. “What did you say?”

The other smiled— _is that smile even real?_ —and without minding to have to repeat his question, he said, “I was asking why you’re naked.”

_Ah, that…_

“I…” Yixing tried to reply. “I may have lost a bet…”

“What was it about?”

Yixing scoffed. “It was something about making water stay inside a glass when you turn it upside down.”

The other raised his eyebrows and asked, “Is that possible?”

“Oh, trust me! If it weren’t possible I wouldn’t be here talking to you,” Yixing said, shaking his head.

“Seems that your bad luck became my good luck, then…”

Yixing choked, not prepared for hearing such a thing. _Was on-point guy flirting with him?_ He wished the other really was. His thoughts were running wild and he knew his face surely was red again, and the only thing his brain got to do was to make him laugh awkwardly and make his eyes look for Luhan again, a desperate feeling of getting out of the park as soon as possible growing bigger after each second that passed.

He not-so-discreetly placed his eyes again on the boy that was still standing in the same spot, with his hands inside the front pocket of his hoodie. He noticed that he was the object where the other’s eyes were landed, an amused smile on his face, and Yixing felt how a whimper got stuck in his throat.

After a few seconds of just staring at each other, on-point guy decided to break the silence, and taking a hand out from his pocket, he extended it over the bush. “Oh Sehun.”

_Nice, he did have a name!_

“Zhang Yixing.”

“Chinese?”

“Yeah…”

On-point guy— _Sehun_ —nodded. He looked like he was contemplating something, and after a moment, with the most serious face Yixing had seen him do during all that time, he said, “You don’t have to be ashamed of being almost naked. As far as I’ve seen, you’ve got a nice body there.”

Yixing widened his eyes and finally let that whimper out from his throat, and for what seemed to be the 100th time, his face turned red. “Thank you…” he said after a while, mentally screaming because, _where the hell was Luhan?!_

“No, thank _you_ …” Sehun added, the smirk appearing again.

“You’re just making fun of me!” Yixing exclaimed, a pout making its entrance. “And you can’t tell me not to be ashamed when you’re standing there, fully clothed.”

Sehun laughed, and oh, isn’t that how Heaven sounds like?

"That’s true…” Sehun nodded. “But we can fix that.”

_What?_

“Uh… what?” Yixing incredulously asked this time out loud. He for sure had heard wrong, so he needed to know what the other had exactly said, but Sehun didn’t reply. He just removed his hoodie and— _wait, what_?! “Wh-what are you doing?” Yixing stuttered, his heart rate suddenly increasing its speed.

“I’m being fair with you.” The other neatly folded the garment, taking his time to do so as if he was just at home folding his clothes after having done the laundry. “Take care of this,” he said, handling the hoodie to Yixing who, with eyes wide open as if he had seen a ghost, didn’t react—thing to which Sehun only laughed. “If it’s a big problem, I can put it on the floor; no pressure.”

_What exactly was going on?!_

“No, no! I-I… No, give it to me.” Yixing kind of reacted, extending his arm to take the hoodie.

Then Sehun took off his shirt, and after fixing his hair, he handled the piece of fabric to the other again, but Yixing didn’t take it. It didn’t seem to be a difficult task to perform, but those _freaking-on-point_ abs had the poor Chinese man gaping just like a fish out of water, and with a brain that suddenly had stopped working.

_Really, what?!_

He eventually took the shirt, though, and Sehun was now unbuttoning his jeans. Yixing then felt the urge to scream the other to stop, but he couldn’t get to formulate a logic phrase and, _did he really know how to speak Korean?_ He didn’t remember knowing how to. He didn’t even know what to say in Chinese, and man, that was bad.

He felt a shiver run all over his body after seeing how Sehun finally got off his jeans and folded them, his eyes still as wide as those of an owl. Sehun removed his shoes as well, and he just stared at the guy, who once having put his shoes aside, was now smiling and, yes, that was everything Yixing needed to finally snap.

“Wait! Just— Wait! What the hell are you doing?!” Yixing shrieked. “You can’t— You just can’t—”

“Can’t what?”

“You can’t undress in public! That’s morally wrong!” Yixing extended his arms to return the other his clothes. “I’m pretty sure that’s written somewhere in the laws.”

Sehun snorted and looked at him with a face that screamed ‘ _are you being serious?_ ’

“Don’t stare at me like that!” Yixing scanned the place again, but now only concerned about not being seen by anybody, his horrible best friend already forgotten. “Someone could see you! Take your clothes!”

The other guy just laughed at him, and shaking his head, he said, “Thanks for the concern, but I don’t want them back.”

Yixing couldn’t believe the man! Didn’t he have a little bit of shame? Well, perhaps he didn’t… And he didn’t blame him; with a body like that one he himself would also be proud of showing it to the world— _or maybe not_ —but still, two naked people in the same park were a few too many.

“Why not?” He still asked dumbfounded, not finding a logic reason to why Sehun wouldn’t want to get dressed again. “Aren’t you embarrassed? Don’t you feel shy?!”

Sehun just looked at him amused, and with that beautiful smile still plastered on his face, he shrugged, answering, “I don’t know, maybe I am, but I think it’s worth it if it’s going to help you feel less embarrassed.” He rubbed the back of his neck in what apparently was uncertainty, and added, “Did it work?”

Yixing felt his face heating up again, and wow, he tried not to have a heart attack right there and suppressed another whimper because, you know, Sehun was hot and… quite… cute… He was still processing the events that had developed during the last few minutes; forcing his brain to formulate coherent phrases, and he was almost there when a shout disturbed the naturally quiet park, startling Yixing in the process.

“Hey, you!! What do you think you’re doing?!”

Both guys turned their heads to see a police officer running all the way from the other side of the park to where they were, and while Yixing stayed frozen on his spot, Sehun just widened his eyes.

“Oh, shit! I totally forgot about him!”

The officer was running with all his might, using his whistle and shouting them not to move. He was actually really far from them, since he looked especially tiny from Yixing’s perspective, so it somehow gave them a few seconds to react. He turned to look at Sehun, who was now looking as distressed as he himself surely did. Yixing just kept his eyes moving between Sehun and the officer whose tiny form had already started to increase in shape the more he kept on running.

“Sehun…”

Said man turned his widened eyes to Yixing, who was just staring at him not really knowing what to do. Sehun though, after looking repeatedly from Yixing to the street that was near to them, managed to come up with something. “Look, Yixing, I know we don’t know each other, and this might be crossing boundaries, but I really hope that you don’t mind.”

Yixing didn’t have time to process his words because the other, after having bent down to pick up his shoes, was now surrounding the bush. “Are you good at running?” Sehun took all the clothes from Yixing with one hand, and not waiting for the latter to reply, he just said, “It doesn’t matter, just run!”

He then took him by the hand, and Yixing surely would’ve felt nervous with the contact had it not been for the other who had started to pull him in toward the street he had been looking at so much. They started to run, the discomfort of going barefoot immediately present, but they didn’t stop. On the contrary, they increased their speed when they heard the officer shouting after them.

“You two, exhibitionists! Don’t run away!”

They just ignored him and ran without an actual destination, or so Yixing thought. He saw through his peripheral view how everything looked blurred and moving; how trees or people who had stopped to witness the scene caused by them and the officer also stayed behind. Some car horns could be heard as the pair didn’t stop while crossing the street, and while Yixing knew this could possibly end with him, Sehun, or maybe both being hit by a car, he still didn’t care as his legs kept on moving by, what apparently seemed, their own.

He wasn’t ready to go to jail. He _would never_ be ready to go to jail. He had yet to graduate; he had yet to start his own dental office. He had yet to kill Luhan for having put him—and now Sehun—into this! Heck, he had yet to experience the embarrassment and a horrible blush creeping up his whole body due to how Sehun still hadn’t let go of his hand.

He didn’t know how far they were now from the park, but he still could register the officer’s shouts behind them, and so he didn’t lose his pace; neither did he lose his hold onto Sehun’s hand, afraid that if he did, he would fall to the ground, causing Sehun to stop to help him—he hoped Sehun would help him—letting the officer reach up to them, his handcuffs ready to be used.

“We’re almost there!” Sehun loudly said, interrupting Yixing’s thoughts.

For some apparent reason he had trusted Sehun enough to let him lead their way, yet he was still uncertain about where they were going. He hadn’t really paid attention in the beginning, but now that the other had spoken, Yixing looked at his surroundings and noticed that they were running in the opposite direction of where his apartment building was. He didn’t usually come to this area of the city, but Sehun apparently did. “You do have an idea of where we’re going, right?”

“Yeah, my place!” Sehun replied, tightening his grip on Yixing’s hand.

Yixing didn’t say anything after that; he just followed the other and it wasn’t until a few moments later when Sehun pulled him inside a building. Once being there, they just kept on running to the back of the place, toward the stairs. He wanted to complain because he was certain he had seen an elevator right there in the lobby, but who was he to tell Sehun how to lead them to his own apartment?

As if sensing his train of thoughts, Sehun spoke, not stopping their quick trot up the stairs, “Sorry for not using the elevator, but I don’t know if the man saw where we entered, and I don’t want to risk it.”

_Oh…_

Yixing just followed Sehun up the stairs, admiring in silence how smart the other happened to be.

They reached the 7th floor, and it was then when Sehun finished with their running session, leading Yixing through the hall and stopping in front of a door that had a golden sign with a ‘ _7B’_ on it.

“Could you please take these?” Sehun asked, finally letting go of Yixing’s hand, and handling him his now unfolded hoodie and shirt. He was looking for something inside the pockets of his jeans, and a few moments later he found his keys. He opened the door for Yixing to enter and once being both inside, he playfully said, “Welcome, home…”

Yixing slightly laughed, not being able to actually speak. He was still panting, his legs burning from all the running, and his feet sore from stepping on little stones that were on the ground.

Sehun moved to place his keys on the small coffee table that was in the center of what was the living room, and turning to look at Yixing, who was still standing at the entrance, raised an eyebrow. “What are you still doing there? Come in! I promise I’m not a serial killer.”

Yixing smiled at him and moved near to where Sehun was. “I actually hope you aren’t… Then the police officer would’ve been really useful, in that case.”

Sehun laughed at him, and taking his clothes from Yixing’s hold, he said, “Get comfortable; I’ll be right back.”

Yixing nodded and while Sehun disappeared down a corridor, he gave himself permission to scan the room. It wasn’t a really big place, only furnished with the small coffee table, as well as two small armchairs, and a shelf that had a TV in the center, surrounded by books and some plant decorations. It had a huge window that let the light in, illuminating it completely. It was quite simple, but it seemed comfortable enough to arrive and feel at home once coming back from a long day, or so he thought.

Not long after, he heard a door closing, and then he saw Sehun coming back to the small living room with something that looked like a huge pile of clothes in his hands.

“You know, sir,” Sehun started, “I actually wouldn’t mind to have you here wearing only your boxers, but maybe my roommate would, so… here.” He handled Yixing some pieces of fabric and a pair of slippers from the huge pile. “You can wear these.”

“Dear Lord, thank you so much!” Yixing quickly took the clothes, offering the other his dimpled smiled.

Sehun looked a bit lost for some reason Yixing was unaware of, but he quickly recovered, adding, “It’s probably not your size, but it’s better than nothing, I guess.” Sehun shrugged, smiling back at him.

Yixing stared at him, he himself a little bit lost as well. While he knew it was ridiculous, he was now sure that if he were to keep Sehun in his life, that smile would become from today on his biggest weakness—that’s right! He wouldn’t care about being called a chicken anymore!

“It’s okay, really… Thank you!”

They both proceeded to dress themselves again, and Yixing was in the middle of putting a leg in the sweats when a voice that wasn’t Sehun’s suddenly caused him to stop.

“Sehun, is it you?”

Yixing widened his eyes and desperately looked at Sehun who was, just like him, with one leg inside his jeans.

“Did you forget somethi—“

The owner of the voice didn’t get to finish his sentence because he, with his widened pair of eyes, saw a naked duo in the middle of his living room. None of them said anything—the new guy shocked by what he had found, while Yixing and Sehun were embarrassed for being found in such weird situation. But then, after a few more staring, the new guy, who had a pair of cute, big ears, broke the ice.

“So…” He started, his eyes jumping from Sehun to Yixing, and vice versa. “Less than 20 minutes ago you were in that same place”—he pointed with his finger where the other two were standing—“telling me that you were going to the supermarket, and now you’re back, yet I don’t see any bags but a guy who’s not only very, very attractive, but is also almost naked just like you…” He narrowed his eyes, looking confused. “Should I be worried about you being a fast cummer or something like that?”

Sehun only choked, and Yixing, though feeling his face heating up again for what was being implied with the other’s question, couldn’t help but to snort. He turned to look at Sehun, who still hadn’t answered his roommate’s question and was now as red as a tomato. Yixing found this new version of the guy cute, and he didn’t know whether he liked more on-point-guy’s confident personality, or Sehun’s embarrassed one.

The red man coughed a little to clear his throat after his sudden choking, and said, “Uhm… Yixing, he’s Park Chanyeol, my roommate.”

“ _And_ best friend. Thanks for the credit, Sehun.” Chanyeol walked to stretch Yixing’s hand, showing him a big, pretty smile—not as much as Sehun’s, of course.

“Zhang Yixing…” He replied, returning the smile.

“Don’t mind about the lack of clothes, okay? I don’t judge!” Chanyeol said losing the way Yixing blushed with embarrassment, as he turned to look at Sehun. “Why hadn’t you told me you were dating someone? Is this the way you introduce your partner with your best friend? Why didn’t you have the decency to at least take him to your room? Aren’t you ashamed, Oh Sehun?”

“I’m not— Decency?! What?!” Sehun asked, landing his eyes on Yixing for a fraction of a second. “Stop saying weird things and go back to your room!”

Yixing didn’t lose the way Chanyeol smirked, reminding him of his own best friend and his annoying methods of embarrassing him. _Were all best friends like that?_ He couldn’t help but smile at the question, already knowing the answer. _They surely were; there was no doubt about it…_

“Okay. Fine. I’m going. I was just checking if you were back,” Chanyeol said, raising his hands in surrender. “Don’t mind about my presence, though; I’ll use my headphones.”

Sehun then bent down to pick up a shoe to throw it to Chanyeol, but the latter had already run away, shouting, "Nice to meet you, Yixing!”

The naked pair heard a door being closed and after a few moments of silence, they both burst into laughter.

“I’m so sorry…” Sehun said, shaking his head. “I know he’s weird.”

“Now I’m sure this day can’t get weirder.” Yixing shot him another smile, and after having calmed down, he continued to dress himself.

Sehun did the same, and now that they were fully clothed, they remained standing on the same spot, not knowing what else to do. While Yixing, for some unknown reason didn’t feel uncomfortable with Sehun, he wasn’t sure whether he should now thank him for lending him some clothes and leave, or wait for the other to politely ask him to go back home.

He just stayed there, waiting, and he was about to go for his first option when Sehun, who had now moved to sit on one of the arms of the couch, suddenly spoke.

“So… do you do this very often?”

“Do the what?” Yixing looked at him, curious.

“The entire bet-and-naked thing…” Sehun said, landing his eyes everywhere but Yixing.

“What if I say yes?” the other asked, teasing a little after noticing Sehun’s nervousness.

Sehun then looked at him and smirked, replying, “Then I wouldn’t mind finding you in the park every time I go to the supermarket.”

Yixing felt his face blushing with the change of attitudes, but he still laughed, nonetheless. “It was actually the very first time… Only the naked part, I mean. The bets are a very common thing in my life.”

“You never told me who you bet with.”

“With my best friend,” Yixing said. “He’s a really curious person, and every time he discovers something, he likes to bet with people just to let them know that he knows _more_ than them.” He found himself smiling at Luhan’s childish behavior. “But trust me, it’s not as bad as I made it sound… He’s an amazing person and you end loving him, either way.”

“I know what you’re talking about…” Sehun said. “Chanyeol is… Well, Chanyeol. Maybe you’ll get to understand what I’m talking about the next time you come.”

_The next time you come…_

Yixing stared at Sehun, taken aback with his mouth a little bit open, yet internally squealing.

Sehun never get to know the squealing part, of course, and once having noticed what he had said, he quickly added, “Only if you want a _‘next time’_ to happen, that is…” His eyes were yet again everywhere far from Yixing’s position, and the tips of his ears were slightly red.

Yixing squealed harder—internally, of course—and once having partially recovered from the impression, he smiled and said, “I would really like to come again.”

He saw how Sehun quickly snapped his head at him, a surprised expression on his face. They stared at each other for a while, and then Sehun finally gave Yixing one of his killer smiles, making the latter want to whimper just a little, and right after, feeling some confidence growing inside his body, he found himself adding, “But only if you tell me who your dentist is.”

Sehun laughed, looking confused as to where Yixing was going, but he still followed the change of topic. “Why do you want to know him? Is my smile that pretty that you want to thank him?”

“Yes,” Yixing immediately replied. “I mean…” He coughed, feeling the confidence already leaving his body. “You do have a pretty smile. But I would really like my patients to have such nice smiles, as well, and maybe your dentist could share with me the trick.”

Sehun looked at him curious. “Are you a dentist?”

“Something like that, yeah…”

“That’s cool…” Sehun nodded his head. He was about to say something when Yixing’s stomach interrupted him, the lack of food finally making its presence. He laughed and standing up from the arm of the couch, he asked, “Does Mr. Almost-Dentist-Zhang want to eat something?”

Yixing laughed and slightly punched Sehun’s arm when he passed next to him. “Am I going to have it for free?”

Sehun turned to look at him, and smirking a little, he replied, “Only if you promise that I’ll have free dental consultations in the future.”

Yixing pretended he was thinking, and with a finger on his chin, he said, “Maybe when I get my own dental office.”

“In that case, you should definitely give me your number. So I can call to know when I can start visiting your dental office, of course.”

Yixing smiled yet again and extended his hand for Sehun to reach. “It’s a deal.”

Sehun stretched the other’s hand, full smile on display, completely unaware that he was causing Yixing to internally squeal for the nth time that day.

 

 

The door to Yixing and Luhan’s apartment found the former knocking it around 11 p.m.

After having eaten, they sat on the living room and chatted about anything in particular. Yixing didn’t realize that time had flew by really fast and he had spent the rest of the day with Sehun, until Chanyeol appeared on the living room again stating that he was hungry and he didn’t care whether Yixing and Sehun were still naked. That had been his signal to go back home, and now that he was there, the only thing he wanted was to have a fast dinner, take a quick shower and lie down on his bed to sleep.

He heard noise coming from the inside and soon after, the door opened showing Luhan in his pajamas.

“Oh my God! Where have you been?!” The elder asked, moving from the entrance to let Yixing in. “I was really worried!” he continued, watching Yixing walking in without throwing him a glance.

“I’m not talking to you for a month,” Yixing pointed, going to the kitchen.

“Excuse me?” Luhan asked again, sounding offended. “I should be the one who’s not talking to you! I’ve been waiting the whole afternoon for you to come back home!” He followed Yixing, standing next to the counter where everything had started. “Aren’t you going to tell me where you were?”

“No,” Yixing simply replied after having poured milk into a glass. “You don’t have the right to know. You’re officially the worst best friend ever.”

“Woah, wait a minute!” Luhan raised his hand. “How dare you to insult me in such a way when I’m not the one who disappeared from the park holding hands with a naked stranger without telling me anything?!”

Yixing choked on his milk and frantically coughed. _Had Luhan seen them? Wasn’t he supposedly nowhere to be found?_ “What are you talking about?!”

“Oh! Don’t think I didn’t see you!” Luhan said, pointing an accusatory finger to Yixing. “Everyone in the park noticed! So who was he and why was he naked?”

Yixing didn’t find the correct words to explain what had happened that afternoon; he himself didn’t even know. He stayed in silence, not really wanting to talk about the cute stranger with on-point noise, eyebrows, and mouth, and the most perfect smile he had ever seen in his life. He didn’t realize, though, that he was now smiling, terribly failing at hiding important information from Luhan.

“You liked him,” the elder concluded, smirking at how lost Yixing seemed to be.

Yixing snapped at the comment, and quickly denied the other’s words. “Of course not! He’s— I don’t know him! How could I like him?”

“Why are you blushing, then?”

Yixing moved his hands to his face, placing them on his cheeks. “I’m not!”

Luhan only laughed and crossed his arms, leaning on the wall. “What’s his name?”

“I’m not telling you!” Yixing exclaimed, quickly putting his empty glass in the sink and leaving the kitchen.

“Oh, come on! Not every day you found a hot dude in a park voluntarily undressing in front of you!” He followed Yixing again, laughing at his evident nervousness. “Did you spend the whole afternoon with him? I can see those aren’t your clothes.”

“I said I’m not talking to you for a month!” Yixing tried to change the topic, a smile of his own plastered on his face without his consent. He entered to his room taking off Sehun’s shirt, while Luhan stood in the doorway looking at him with his ugly smirk. “Stop looking at me like that, I’m not telling you anything.”

“Fine! Don’t spill the tea! But don’t come later wanting to tell me that you might be in love with him. I won’t listen to you,” Luhan said, already leaving the room.

“Good night, Lulu!” Yixing laughed, looking the elder walk back to his own room.

“Yeah, whatever… You’re boring,” Luhan finally said, closing the door.

Yixing chuckled and moved to retrieve a towel from his closet. He was about to head to the bathroom when he saw the garments he had been wearing before the park incident placed on his bed; Luhan had neatly folded them and on top of them was his phone.

He smiled at the other’s kindness, feeling a little guilty for not having thought about telling him that he was alright after having left him in the park, but the feeling suddenly disappeared when he, after unlocking his phone, found in his inbox several unread messages, being the last he had received the one that caught his attention.

 

**Unknown //   10:47 p.m.**

_Please tell ur bf that I say thanks for making u bet with him_

_And don’t forget to let me know once ur dental office is ready!_

_Gn!_

 

Yixing found himself reading the text again and again, with a big smile on his face. He decided he would reply the next day, pretending to act cool, totally not excited and desperate to reply, as if now having Sehun’s number wasn’t a big achievement in his life.

In the beginning Yixing had wished for his professor not to have given him a free day, and he had definitely hated Luhan in some sort of way for having put him in such an uncomfortable situation, but he would be lying to himself if he were to say that he hadn’t liked how things had turned out to be in the end.

Now, staring at the newly stored contact on his phone, that he had dared to call _‘On-point smile’,_ he was sure that his day had been better than he had planned it. And even if he now surely wouldn’t bet with his best friend ever again, Yixing was certain that he should thank him for having forced him— _not really_ —to accept this bet in particular.

Yeah, he should say thanks…

He should, and he will definitely do it… within a month.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I actually finished this! Idk how some authors get to write more than one story at a time; like, I felt like dying with only this one, and it wasn’t even that long!!! Really, you have all my respects! OTL
> 
> And just to make it clear, about the atmospheric and water pressures, I’m not really sure if my explanation of it is actually accurate. I made my research, but you know how scientific things are always explained with such elegant words, that sometimes it is hard to get the correct idea of it—or maybe it only happens to me, Idk. xD But I still tried to explain it here how I understood it, so… yeah, I hope it wasn’t very confusing hahaha 
> 
> Have an amazing day/night, and thanks for reading! ♥(:


End file.
